Coco Adel x The Marvelous Marble Table
by AllegedHomestucker
Summary: Coco x Marble Table Minor Sun x Neptune mentioned. Coco is from RWBY


**Warning:** _Coco x Table. Coco is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. This Fic has a person having sexual relations with a table. YES a TABLE, don´t like it? don´t read it. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful day. Also story begins at ¨MEANWHILE¨ if you don´t want back story._ _The smut part was hard to write_ _Actually it was okay but I wish it was easier lol._

Today was a day like any other. Coco had been talking to Sun and he had asked for advice on relationships so he could go and confess to Neptune, or at least be closer. Coco had agreed and the two had gone to see a movie. They shared popcorn during the movie. Once the movie ended the two would hold hands as they walked back towards Beacon Academy. Coco had given tips and advice along the way back. She explained things he could have said or done to make things more in his favor when he tried it himself. The sun was setting so it was starting to get dark on the way back.

As they got closer to school grounds a marble table came into view. Coco was looking at it longingly before glancing at Sun, ¨ So, did anything I said help you at all?¨ She inquired, stealing glances at the marvelous marble table. She let go of his hand, waiting for a response, hoping she was able to help him be able to be closer to Neptune. Sun let out a small sigh and looked up at Coco with a small forced smile.

¨It helped a bit, It was a tad hard to keep everything in mind, but I think I have everything handled, thanks for helping me!¨ He gave a polite bow then smiled a slight devious smirk, ¨This is where i must bid thee farewell.¨ He straightened up and began to walk towards the campus. Coco was standing by the marble table, she ran one hand over its surface gently. It felt so smooth. _Wow, I´m so lucky to have this table here, my one true love._ She smiled to herself as she watched Sun enter the school. She wanted to make sure no one else was outside.

Sun closed the entrance door behind him. _Whoo boy, how in the heck am I supposed to get Neptune´s attention? Let alone confess..._ He let out a sigh and headed to the cafeteria. Food was a good way to cheer up. He grabbed three apples and sat down alone. He took a bite out of the first apple. The juicy flavor hit his taste buds just right. It made him smile widely. _Maybe I´ll tell him later when the school dance comes up?_ Sun was left to his own thoughts as he ate the apples.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

It was now dark outside. Coco was looking at the table longingly. She wanted to be with the table, her one true lover. She looked left and right, no one else seemed to be within the area in the courtyard. She bit her bottom lip, glancing around slightly on edge. She quickly hugged the table and whispered,

¨My precious sweet love, oh how I´ve missed you so!¨ She caressed one of the marble table´s legs, rubbing her hands all over the table´s leg. The table makes her feel safe and happy. She crawled on top of the table and hugged it. The smoothness of the marble table made her feel so calm and relaxed. _Surely no one would notice right?_ She pondered to herself. Coco glanced left and right, scanning the area around her. Seeing no one in sight, she considers her options. _The table sure is beautiful. No one is here. What if Glynda spots and catches me?! Surely I´d get in trouble for public indecency. Is it worth it?_ Maybe this wasn´t worth it to most people, but for Coco, the table was worth it. She felt deeply connected with this marble table ever since she laid eyes on it.

Slowly Coco removed all of her clothes piece by piece. She was only wearing her signature sunglasses now. She then piled the clothes up and placed them under the table. She crawled on top of the table. She was feeling nervous because she didn´t want to get caught by anyone. Although she was also feeling excited because she was able to be with her true love. She then glanced around scanning the area. Not having spotted anyone within the vicinity of her eye sight she decided the coast was clear.

Her heartbeat was going fast, she felt nervous. She leaned her face close to the table. Her warm lips touched against the cool marble table´s surface. She began to pepper the table with lots of kisses, trailing them all over. She rubbed the smooth surface of the marble table. Her nipples hardened in the chilly night air. She felt a small shiver of anticipation. She kissed the table more as she pressed her body against the table´s smooth surface. The moonlight shone on her back. Her breathing became ragged as she kissed the table more, she began to rub her core against the corner of the table. She felt herself grow warmer. She was panting as she rubbed against the table with more pressure, causing more pleasure to surge throughout her entire body. She felt herself grow closer to climax. She gripped tightly onto the table with her hands as she exploaded. Literally, like a bomb. She went boom. No more Coco.

Shortly after she laid upon the smooth marble table, letting out heaving breaths. She gave a warm loving smile at the table and placed a chaste kiss on its smooth cold surface. She soon catches her breath and smiled to herself. She climbs off of the table and gathers her clothes to get dressed. She then ran her hand over the table´s surface as she looked at the table lovingly. She heads back to her dorm with a wide smile plastered to her face.


End file.
